34 going on 3
by andrew.matlack
Summary: In this mother's day story, Charlotte has been turn into the same age as Angelica after taking her youth potion and just to let you know, this is my fifth age changing story in this category so Angelica had to take care of her, as well as ladies night.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Before we began I just want to wish you a happy mother's day to you and your mothers so we might had to make sure that we get this as we had to make sure that this could be that simply make this interactive for the time, and yes I did gave you two (2) age changing stories about _Rugrats_ known are "Grown Up Babies", "Baby Stu and Didi" and One (1) _All Grown Up_ story known as "All Grown Down" for a total of Three (3) age changing stories of the category, and for the fourth one, I think that we turn over to Charlotte Pickles, Angelica's Mom as she gets down to Angelica's Age, so here we go.

Chapter 1:Girls night out

It seems that Charlotte happen to make sure that she seems that she was going to do anything that's she could be more that she could get kid-sized as she and the other mothers that could be quite experienced that she and her friends that could do anything about as they could get to do anything about it, how did she came to this? Let's go back to the beginning.

It all started when Charlotte got home from work, she went up to the bathroom and then she looked into the mirror and she noticed that she has crow's feet, and wrinkles in her eyes.

"Mommy?" Angelica Asked. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Then Charlotte responded and said, "Oh, hi Angelica, it all started after work when I wanted to get a free hot-tub, but then the sellsman said that I was too old! If only there's something to make me young again."

"Then I got the thing just for you!" Angelica said as she shows to her Youth Potion.

"It's my Youth Potion!" Then Charlotte looked at it and said, "Is it safe?"

"Yes Mommy." answered Angelica. "It can make you young again in no time."

Then Charlotte said, "Well, all right, what do I got to lose?" And then she drink the potion and then she smacks her lips.

"Well Mommy?" Said Angelica.

"Nothing's happening yet." said her mom. Then she started to choked then she feels a little tingling, and then, her body was shaking, and then she started to grow younger.

Her Room starts to spin, as she was moaning, she starts to grow younger as she saw Angelica shrinking down, as she sees her as a baby, then a newborn, and then she's gone, "Angelica?" She asked.

But that doesn't stop her, she growing young as she reversed on marrying her husband Drew, her twenties are melting as we speak, as she was growing younger, she clothes was getting bigger, she shoes has lost its size!

As she continues, she was down to her teens, as she noticed of what was going on, then she was surprising that she was out of luck.

"Mommy?" Angelica asked her Mom as she goes down to 13 years old.

"Don't worry Angelica, I'm growing younger like never before." Said the 13-year-old Charlotte as she keeps growing on younger as she reverse her puberty and she was getting smaller as she goes to her pre-teens, as she has noticed that her clothes have gone a lot of bigger! bigger! bigger!

"I'm 6 years old now, you can't do this to me! Nooooooooooooooooo...!"

As Angelica grin wickedly Charlotte has been turn into a 3-year-old girl same age as Angelica.

As she looked into a mirror, she was shocked!

So how will Charlotte react?

Find out next Chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments on the comment box and have a mother's day with your mother, but not in the same way has Angelica has done, it is a story after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Before we began, I just wanted to know that my Sister's going to have a baby girl and as we get to know about it, I hope that you're going to know that I'm going to become an uncle to my niece of which happens to be my sister's baby, so feel to congrat me for seeing this opening note.

Chapter 2:Charlotte's fitting clothes.

It shows that Charlotte looked into the mirror, she sees that she's now 3 years old. "I can't believe you Angelica, you have turn me into a 3-year-old girl."

"That's right Mommy," said Angelica. "Now you're the same age as me."

"Oh." it seems that Charlotte cried the same way as Angelica had cried. "Sorry I had to let you lose your years, but it seems that you're too young to be my mommy anymore."

"Yeah but I worked hard to get my body the way it is." said Charlotte. "What if your father finds out about my age?" asked Charlotte.

"Well, I Think that we might that he'll get to be the father of two girls."

"Yeah but I think that might had to be that quite different to find out if the other girls know about this." said Charlotte. "Don't worry Mom, I think that this is a childhood to be looking for again for you." said Angelica.

"Gee Thanks Angelica, but I see that if they took your youth potion, they might had to be taking that too."

"If that's going to be that true, I see that it could be that it could be a _Little_ ladies night."

"Well, that might had to be that quite simply the case," said Charlotte. "But I Think that you'll need to come up with the antidote right about now."

"Okay, Okay, I think that I'll come up with the antidote, but just remember, I Think that could be harder as I did with my youth potion."

As Charlotte put her undersized adult clothing into the hamper, she had to put in her old clothes that she had when she was Angelica's age from before.

As she put on, she noticed that's she wore her purple shirt, her socks and her shoes as she gets to enjoy her childhood again. "Ahh, that's better."

As she gets to go down, she hope that Drew that he didn't get to notice her.

"Coast is clear, I got to be that might had to be that I get to enjoy my second childhood." as she seems that she saw Drew.

"Charlotte? What happen to you?" he asked him. "Oh Drew, I got turn into a 3-year-old by Angelica's youth potion." she said to him.

"Angelica? Since when she learn how to reverse the aging progress?" said Drew.

"That's what I figure at first but I think that we might had to know that she'll be a scientist some day." said Charlotte.

"Oh Charlotte, I Think that we might had to deal that it could be interesting for you, as Angelica gets to reverse the aging process, I think that she could be going to be building to the top."

"But you don't understand, I told Angelica to come up with the antidote so I could get back to normal." said Charlotte.

"Gee, that is something different about it." said Drew.

As we get to notice, it seems that Drew might get to something with his 3-again-wife.

The Question is how is Charlotte going to do with Ladies night as a 3-year-old? Find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Before we began, I would like to say, that I went to yesterday's yard sales and spent $17.00 on great goods such are the "Rugrats:Go Wild", and "Pokémon:Indigo Leauge Episodes 1-26" DVDs, "Disney's The Jungle Book:30th anniversary edition" and "The Spirit Of Mickey" Video tapes, the "Madagascar Karts" for the PS3 game and of course a crossword puzzle book made by TV Guide and made real lucky, so yeah, I want you to know.

Chapter 3:Charlotte's point of her second childhood

It seems that Charlotte gets to deal that she was now the same age as Angelica, only that was was excatily that she could be more reiabile then she was in her adult age.

Just then, Taffy brought in with Tommy and his brother Dil and their friends get to see that she was looking of Charlotte. "Hello? Mrs. Pickles?" As she gets to be searching for her. "Huh, where is she?" As she gets to puts them into the playpen, she seems that she was  
looking for her.

"I Thought that your auntie Charlotte might get to be here." said Chuckie. "Me too, but I hope that she was supposed to get everything ready for her night." said Tommy.

"Something might bad happen to her." said Phil. "Yeah, a real big monster could got her." said Lil.

As Angelica got up to them. "Didn't you know?" she asked. "She was now my age."

"How's that possible?" asked Chuckie. "I used my youth potion." Angelica explained. "Oh, what's that?" Asked Tommy.

"It's where grownups where feeling old as they could take some of the potion and then they turn younger."

"Oh, that explains a lot." said Tommy. "But I'm afraid that you're too young to take it becuase if you take it, you won't exisit anymore."  
"You're right Angelica, I think that we'll get to wait untill we're grownups to take it and turn us back into babies."

As the babies heard about as Angelica left, they get to say something about it. "Did you think that Aunt Charlotte had taken that youth potion, did she?" asked Tommy.

"Maybe if she did," Said Phil. "Maybe that she did not."

Meanwhile, Little Charlotte as she gets to Angelica's room as she gets to brush Cythina's hair with a hairbrush. "You know, I Think that I could enjoy my youth, no more work, no more responibitiles, heck, even I get to be both Angelica's mother and sister at the same time. A Smithster is what I need to enjoy." she said to herself. "I Mean, it's not like that I could have any side effects or anything." as she puts Cythinia on the bed, she gets to find Angelica as she's still working on her side effects.

"Okay, let me see if there could be quite simply had to get this back to my mommy." Angelica said as she gets to work hard as her notice that she was going to make it to use it as she had to make it a big poof, and she said, "Okay that didn't go well."

Will Angelica get to work on her antidote? How much will Charlotte gets to enjoy her second childhood? And what will happen if the babies see he as her daughter's age?

Find out next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Before we began, I just had a great birthday last Sunday and I Got turn 29 years old. For presents, I Got "Splatoon" For Wii U "E.T." Anniversery Edition for DVD And for Blu-Ray, Signature Edition of Disney's "Pinocchio" and "Pixels" and more importantly, I Got new hard drive for my Computer and the second season of "The Office" Before that, as well as another one to my old computer and I Bowled last Friday because I forgot to change my shoes, but don't worry, I learn my lesson today, so as we left of Charlotte, she was hoping that Angelica was going to be that she's going be that simply had to work a cure as she gets to notice here.

Chapter 4:Charlotte's Little Girls Night

As Charlotte got into her and her husband's room, she had to be thinking about that Angelica's youth potion that could be on to something. _"Since the girls would know that I got turn into a 3-year-old girl, maybe I could get to use to her as she gets to see that it could be a little girls night after all."_ She thought. "Gee, I wonder if Drew could gone though the same thing that I have." she said out loud. "Well, since the girls are coming over, I Think that I could be that quite simply had to let anything about it."

As Didi, Betty and Kira had to came over, she notice about it. "Oh no, It's the girls!" she said. "If they could see me as a little girl, I'm never going to let this down!" As she gets to run to Angelica. "Angelica, you had to come up with the cure, I invited your Aunt Didi and the others as I get to make sure that we could have a great ladies night, if they could see me as your age, I might had to never get to throw another one ever again!"

"It's okay Mommy, I think that I could get this cure that would be that quite interesting." as she gets to make sure that she got it right, I think that we could be that simply that quite that once they could be distracted, I Think that they never get to know."

"I just hope that you're going to make that happen." as Charlotte looked worried, it seems that Didi, Betty, and Kira are looking for Charlotte. "Hello? Charlotte?" As they get to look for her, Angelica get to stop them, as she shushes them and said "Quiet! Mommy's sleeping." she said.

As they get to make sure of what was going on here, they get to make this as they discovered her youth potion. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's uh... Punch! Yeah! Punch!" As the girls as she notice, Betty gets to sniff as she said "I don't know, it looks like to be a youth potion." as the girls each took a drink, they had to make sure that they could exactly had to each notice it as Charlotte gets to stop them, but it was too late, they get younger as they could possibly as they could be.

"Girls, look at me, that's not punch, that's the youth potion!" as Charlotte shouted, Didi relized hat Better was right. "Wow, you're right, maybe that _is_ the youth potion." said Didi. "Funny, I don't feel right though." said Betty. "Me either." said Kira as they felt that they could get younger and smaller as they could felt that they get younger and smaller as their clothes get to be loosen on then, they had to back to their years as they could make it as though their preteens as they got though their reverse puberties, and then they get to make sure that they get down to their childhood as they could be quite interesting as they could make it when there could made though then, then, they're moaning in now high-pitched voices as they could make as they down to little girls, as they're now between the ages of 1 and 3, as Didi's now a year old, Betty's in 2 years old and Kira's now the same age as Angelica and Charlotte.

"Uh, Charlotte? Do you know what happen here?" Asked Kira in a little girl's voice, "Oh, I think that I went there too, I drank Angelica's youth potion and got turn me into a 3-year-old girl." explained Charlotte. "Do you even know that of why there could be a reason why that could be figuring it out why?" Asked Didi also in a high-pitched voice. "I think I know that." Said Betty third in a pitched voiced voice."

"Did Angelica really made a youth potion?" Asked Didi. "I think so."

"Well, what do you expect, I think that I planned to make that it could be a little girls' night." Said Charlotte. "That's crazy," said Didi. "That's for the grownup girls."

"Yeah, what do you think that we could be the first?" Asked Kira. "I Think that we could be that quite interesting that should be simply had to let anything to come up to mind."

"Yeah, but would you know about our husbands would find out that we've been turn into little girls?" asked Didi. "Well, if they had to take the potion, then I guess that we had to make this the best night ever." as Tommy and the other babies get to see of what was going here. "I think that yuth potion turn them into babies." said Tommy.

"Maybe that we could make it as we get to play with them." Said Chuckie. "No, this is their little girls night, we might get to fun with them."

"Wait a minute, Kira and I are girls and I Think that we should be having fun with them." said Lil. "Well, if you want to play with them then be my guest." said Phil.

"Okay, maybe that I will." as Lil and Kimmi had to go over to the little mommies, they knew that they could be having fun. "Lil, what are you doing out of your playpen?" Asked Betty. "You're supposed to be back there."

"I know but I wanted to be having fun with you.". said Lil. "Holy smokes, you can talk!" said Charlotte. "Of course, we only speak the way babies speak." said Lil.

"Can you talk too Kimmi?" asked Kira. "Yes." said Kimmi as she noticed it. "Wow, I guess that we're back to the age of were babies can understand each other." said Didi.

As they get out of their undersized clothing, they get over to their baby clothing as Didi gets into her red onesie, Kira gets to be wearing a yellow shirt and blue overalls, and as for Betty, she wore the same shirt before the transformation, only smaller.

As they could notice about it, they might get to started their now little girls night.

Where are they going to start? Will the baby boys get to know them now they took the potion, and what about Taffy? will she take the potion too?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please leave out some comments on the comment box, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Before we began, I would just like to tell you that I Hope that a great father's day yesterday and going to learn that it could be that I'm catching up to this story as we speak and we might had to let now that the little mommy girls are going to have some fun in this ladies night- Oops! I mean Little girls night.

Chapter 5:Charlotte's Little Playdate

As the babies looked at their mommies, they had no idea that they could be that quite simply had to let anything that might get to the point as they knew of what was going on.

"I think that it's quite simple, the only reason why it's a little girls' night, is what we might had to let anything that causes around goes around that simply make us that going to let them to learn anything about it." replied Phil.

"Nah, you think that they might to let this become a girls night?" asked Chuckie. "I believe so Chuckie, otherwise, I Think that if our get turn into babies too, that means that we could have our little boys night." said Tommy.

As the girls get to make sure that they could notice it, they're going to let anything that they get to understand that might hoping that it was going to let that it was going to do as they might had they're going to Angelica's room of which that Angelica's still working on the antidote.

"How it is going sweetie?" asked Charlotte. "Oh just fine, it's because that I'm working on an antidote and just to let you know that it could be that simply going to let anything that it was going do as they might had to let anything that once I get this, it might happen to let anything that quite anything happen."

As the girls notice it, she happen to make it as they could notice that she was going to get it right, as the girls get to show that they might had to use Angelica's toys as they could play as they could it. "Angelica, is it okay that we can play your toys?" Asked Charlotte.

"Yeah, sure, fine." as they get to play with Angelica's toys, they get to make sure that they might had to let anything that come though their way as they might had to let to have some fun, when suddenly, Angelica has got the antidote.

"Here girls, I got the antidote made, only this could be that get you back to normal." just then, they might get to learn the antidote as they might get to be that they get to feel like it as they get though transformation as they get though their adult bodies with 3-year-old heads, then get to adult heads with 3-year-old bodies, and then back to 3 completely again.

"Wow, that was some powerful stuff." said Betty. "You can say that again." said Didi. "That's not the antidote, that was just a quickie pair of transformations." Charlotte replied. "Fine, I'll try again."

As she gets to work on that antidote, she knew that she was going to make sure that she gets it right this time.

As the girls are going to make sure that they could find out about it, they might get to see that there was a possible work out that get to be that they might had to see that they're going to make sure that they're going to do anything about it.

Just then, Suzie and her mom and sister Alisa had come over as they could find something. "Hello? Charlotte?" as they went over to make sure that they're going to see that quite simply more reasonable.

As Angelica saw them, she knew that they're going for the youth potion.

Will she get to save them in time?

Find out next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Before we began, I Think that we let off the last chapter because we might get to see that quite going to make sure that Alisa to be taking Angelica's youth potion so she might had to be that joining her as she seem to be a little girl.

Chapter 6:Twin Sister?

As Angelica and Charlotte saw that Alisa going to take that youth potion as she that could be that quite taking it as Angelica and Charlotte had to stop her, but it was too late, she already took it.

"Mmm, this is a good drink." said Alisa. "That was no drink, that was my youth potion." Angelica correct her.

As Alisa gets to make she feels funny as she was going to make sure that she was going make that she was going feel a little weird.

"Uh, Alisa? Are you okay?" Suzie asked as she might feel that she was growing younger and smaller as she gets to feel as she gets down to 15, as she felt that she was looking at her clothes, then she goes down to 10 as might to lose her ponytail as she noticed as she was going to feel that she was simply had to feel about, then she gets down to 8, as he might had to be that quite simply had as she felt that unlike other transformations, her clothes are shrinking with her as well as changing her, as she get down 5, as she might had to see that she could be that quite interrelate, and then she reached 3 years old as well as they others.

"Wow, that felt great!" said Alisa as she said in her high-pitched voice. "What happened?"

As Suzie points out her mirror, she knew that was now exactly as Angelica, Suzie and the other girls before her. "Holy moly, I got turn into a 3-year-old girl again!" As she looked into her reflection, her sweater is now a short sleeve shirt, her brown pants are now a dress, and her shoes are now sneakers, yet still the same.

As she gets to notice about it, she was going to make it to have some fun. "Uh Alisa, as your now twin sister, I suggest that you might had to-" as she interrupted her, she saw her mom who's now the same age. "Alisa, did you took of that youth potion too?" she asked. "That's right Mommy, and may I say, it was the best potion that I ever took."

"It was the only potion that you ever took." said Suzie.

"Well, either way, I Think that we need to make sure that we get to let this little girls night as they could be quite simply had to be possible as they could really had to be."

As Suzie puts a plum on her hand, she knew that it wasn't going to end well now that her sister and mom are now twin relatives.

As the little girls gets to Charlotte and her husband's bedroom, they knew that they could be that quite see that, as the other little girls got to it first. "Well, I See that you got Angelica's youth potion." replied Charlotte.

"As a matter of fact, I think that I did." said Alisa as gets to turn over to the bed. "We're going to be jumping up and down at my big grownup bed, want to join?"

"I Thought that you'll never asked." As they girls get to be jumping as they could be jumping up and down as Angelica gets to work on the antidote as they could notice as they might get to be that quite as they could possibly be.

"Here they are, the little youth potion sipped girls are jumping up and down the bed, boom boom!" as Betty said. "I never thought that this could be quite fun!" said Charlotte.

As they might get to make sure that quite that they could be simply that they could notice that they get to enjoy about it, when Tommy and the others get up to Angelica's who's working on the antidote.

"Angelica, are you working on the auntie dote on your mommy?" Asked Tommy. "Yes Tommy, I seem to be doing it to the other girls as they could possibly as they might get back to normal as soon as they could can."

"Well, they might had to sure that that could let anything bad happen if you could let anything as they get to it."

"Well, if that's the case, I hope that my youth potion that could make it different as they could do anything about it."

As Alisa came in, he knew that she was going walk into the room as well. "Whoo! all that jumping made me thirsty." said Alisa. "I Need to make a drink." as she gets to Angelica's potion again, the little girls are protesting as well as Angelica as she took another sip, only this time, she goes even younger.

She happen to feel that she was going to make sure that quite that she was going feel that she was simply getting smaller and younger more as she felt like it, as she gets down to, 2 3/4, then 2 1/2, then just 2, Chuckie's age, and then 1 3/4, and then 1 1/2, and finally, just a year old just like Tommy.

As she looked into her new younger form, her hair was now a little shorter, and her clothes has became baby clothes consisting a brown shirt and a diaper and her shoes and socks has disappeared as she was now barefooted.

"Trippy! I'm a baby again, and Suzie's now my older sister!" said Alisa in a high-pitched voice.

Find out next chapter if anyone else that could be taking more of that potion Angelica made.

In the meantime, please make comments on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Before we began, I just want to know that you had a great 4th of July and while about that, I started a fanfiction story about the 1967 animated movie _The Jungle Book_ so I hope to let you know about that, so when we last left of the youth potion girls, Alisa had to take a little more at the youth potion as she got turn into a little baby girl, so that makes Suzie older then her, so we might we get to make sure that we better get to let things to make it more interesting, so here we go!

Chapter 7: Girls gets the boys next

As Drew gets up to the girls, he gets to see that Angelica might had to get the antidote right so she has to make sure that she was going to learn that she was going to get the girls back to normal.

"Huh, I Think that Angelica better get the girls the antidote so they could get back to normal or else they might had to learn that quite that they might get to grow up all over again." he said.

As they could see that Angelica's working hard, Tommy and the boys had to make sure that they could get as they might had to let anything to see if she could get it right as possible.

"Angelica are you getting your mommy and the other girls back to normal yet?" asked Tommy.

"Don't worry, I Might had to make sure that Suzie's sister has been turn into a baby girl so they could they would find out about this as they could notice about it."

"Oh, okay." Said Tommy as they could get out of room.

As the wives' husbands get in there, they could find out more as they could really happen as they could learn that they might had to see that it was going notice that they're going to learn that they get to pick them up for taking the youth potion. "I'm worry about the girls, they haven't anything yet." said Stu.

"Hmm, I Think that I could be staying here because Charlotte that might get to make sure that they get to stay put them as they could wait patiently." replied Chaz.

As they looked into the youth potion, they get to see that they might had to notice as the girls are going to get them next. "What do you say, do you want to make our husbands into babies?" Asked Charlotte.

The other girls have agreed as they planned as they could notice that they could use them as they can poor them into cups as they could see that they get to notice that they're going to learn that they're about to play a trick on them.

"Well, if the girls ain't going out, I guess that we could find them and bring them back home." said Randy.

"All this searching made us thirsty." said Howard. "maybe they need to make sure to find a drink."

As they get to see the cups, they might had to find out as they could know that they're going to notice that they're going to take it.

"Huh, I Think that they could left drinks." said Chaz as Drew comes in. "What's going on?"

"The girls had left some drinks while they had to go out for ladies night." Stu said.

"Oh, goody, I Think that I need to make sure that I might get to drink it as well." as they could get it as they might get to drink it. "Call it crazy, but I Think that the girls have tricked us with Angelica's youth potion." said Drew.

As they felt that they might get tingling as they get younger and smaller as they saw the house is getting bigger on them as they could notice as they could noticed that they're going back in years as their clothes gets bigger and baggier as they could notice as they could feel like it as they might had to notice that they're going learn that they might to see that quite interesting as they might lose their puberty and they had to be shrinking down as they could be feeling that they could notice that they seem to make sure that they could know that they had to believe that had to notice that they're going learn that they might had to see that they're going to notice that they're going learn anything as they stopped. "What happened?" asked Chaz. "I think that we really _are_ been tricked by our wives." as they looked into the mirror, they're now babies.

"Wow, I can't believe that we took that potion, and we're babies now!" said Randy. "And look, my mustache is gone!"

"Mine's gone too!" said Chaz.

"Look at the bright side, I'm way too young to shave anymore." said Stu.

As the girls are laughing at them, they knew that they could notice that they get to see that they're been tricked. "What's going on here?" As Angelica walked down as she screamed at her now baby dad, baby uncle Stu and their friends as she ran to the youth potion. "You drank the youth potion!" She freaked out.

"Don't look at me, your mom did it." Drew said as she pointed to Charlotte. "Guilty As Charged." she said. "Oh boy, I think that I might had to build up a different way to make things more difficult as I might get all grownups back to normal." Angelica said as she puts up her hand up.

Stay tuned for the next chapter now all now baby grownups could be having a ladies night reduced into a playdate.

In the meantime, please leave some comments at the comment box and have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Before we began, you might know about my last week before my sister's baby shower, Last week, I got two videos _Disney and Steven Spilberg Presents The Best Of Roger Rabbit_ and my new _Simply Mad About The Mouse_ from Restore and it was the best $0.53 I ever spent, then I Spent my time with my dad as I get to teach my step-daughter how to work on my TV Acrade as I get to play _Mortal Kombat 3_ for the Sega Genesis and _The Legend of Zelda_ for NES, then I get to help my Mom to do some more baby shower shopping and then today, I was going for a walk, until rain gets to walk in as it was accounted for rain, and I was walking back when I saw my Aunt Julie for a surprise visit as she got invited so as far as I could notice it, I think that we need to get back to the story now all parents are babies.

Chapter 8:From little girls night to a play date.

As the dads might figure out of what might happen as they could notice it as they had to learn that they're going to notice that it was going learn that it was going to see that might had to let anything that it was going to sure that they're going to see what might happen.

As the girls get to came in here, they knew that they're going to feel like it. "You see, thanks to Angelica's youth potion, I believe that you're know babies too." said Charlotte.

"Oh boy, that explain that our clothes don't fit anymore." said Howard.

As Stu has an idea, he had to use their clothes to be put into an hamper as he got out some baby clothes and diapers as they could notice as they could notice as they would notice as they might to wear them as Stu is now wearing a light-green shirt, Drew wore some similar clothes as he wore before, Chaz wore a light red shirt and a shirt, Howard wore his brown shirt and a diaper and some shoes, and Randy's wearing his yellow shirt and dark green overalls.

"Yep, I get to feel that I might get to be a baby again." said Randy. "We get to be that quite simply having some playtime." said Stu.

As they get to enjoy it as they could feel like it as they might had to learn that they could be that they're going to make it as they could make it when they're going to play as they would find out when they get to notice that when Angelica came out of the fountain as she gets to see that she saw all adults are now babies.

"Wow, I never knew that all grownups are now grown down." then Angelica had an idea, she was going to make sure that she was going to make the antidote gets to be putting it away as she gets to work on her age potion as she gets to make sure that she was going to make sure that she gets to take care of her baby parents and their friends.

As she might get to see that they're going to notice that they're going to make it as they could play at the backyard.

As they gasps, they might get to see that they get though into their tents. "I forgot to put away that tent." said Drew. "It doesn't matter, we get to play in it!" As the baby grownups get to be running to the tent, they stumble into deep deep floors as they get to enjoy about as they could notice that she was going to make sure that they might had to let anything to let anything interesting as they get to see a hidden nursery.

"A hidden nursery, isn't that possible?" Asked Stu.

"Possible or not, at least we get to find out more about it." as they get to find out as they get to see that as they could notice that they're going to enjoy some toys as they could feel that they're going to get to feeling that they might had to learn anything as they're going to dance as they might had to sure that sure that they're going to learn that they're enjoying more as they could possibly as they might get to have some fun as they might to get some fun.

As Angelica gets to work both on Antidote _and_ an age potion as she could.

What might happen if Angelica would happen she uses the age potion instead of putting on the antidote?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make comments on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: If you wondering where I was when it was disconnected, you might get to notice that I might had to though a lot of everything since the baby shower from 2 weeks ago, I got a cut when I was washing that vase, actually, 2 cuts, but one of them went away, and the other is seizing to exist slowly, After that, I went to Wal-Mart to earn my _Nickelodeon:Out Of The Vault Returns_ of which added to my _Nickelodeon:Out Of The Vault collection,_ then I Ordered _Tom And Jerry:The Magic Ring_ on DVD on , then I got to spend time with my dad as we swam along, when I got home, I see that package was ordered yesterday as ordered I enjoy it, it was great! And now, with all of that got of the way, let's get back to our rugrat friends and their Rugrat parents.

Chapter 9:Older Angelica

As the parents to have fun, I think that they get to make sure that they get to make it as they could learn that they get to have some fun.

"Hey Stu, how did this tent got itself to be filled with underground in the first place?" asked Drew. "I don't know, maybe it just does."

Meanwhile, Angelica might had to let anything as to let anything as they could notice that they're going to let anything that quite simply had to let anything at getting them back to normal. "Oh boy, once I made a age potion, I Think that get myself older as I could take care of them, or else that might had to let anything as I had to do about, or else, the grownups and Alisa might had to get grow up all over again." As she yawn, she knew that she had to get a little sleepy. "Oh boy, I guess that both antidote and that age potion can wait." As she gets to be fallen asleep, she dream that she had to be that quite as they simply that she was in her parents bed as she has see that. "What am I going here?" She said as her voice got matured as her mother's.

"Why am I so big?" she asked, as she gets to be walking a mirror, she sees herself as a 30-year-old woman. "Holy smokes! I'm 3 times older!" she said.

As she gets to inspect very closely, she notice that she had her long hair, and she happen to make sure that she could be that she could that old as possible as she might had to let that anything as she could be quite going to let anything as she would noticed that she happen to figure out of what might happen.

"Mom, Dad, something happen with time," said Angelica as she looked for her toddler parents. "I Think that it's not working right." as she gets to make sure that she was going to make sure that she had to let anything as they could notice that she was looking that she was simply that she was going to let find out.

"Angelica, Angelica!" shouted little Charlotte. "Guess what, your father had used your youth potion to make it as the world to reverse families in ages!"

"What?" Angelica replied. "Since when?"

"Since last night."

"It's true pumpkin, I made us to reverse ages to we might had to believe that quite simply had to let anything that quite anything interesting as they had to let making thing as they could noticed that Angelica saw that they're right, that the kids are now adults and adults are now kids.

"Holy Guacamole, I Must falling into an alterative timeline." said Angelica as he get to make sure that she could be that quite going to notice that she was going learn that quite simply get to learn that she had to let anything that it was going to quite simply had to let anything unusually different."

As she gets to be making to find Tommy and the others, she saw that Tommy and the others are older too. "Angelica, did your dad did this?" asked Tom in a mature. "Yes, he did."

"Oh this is just great, I think that we might get to make sure that you better get to fix this or else things are going to make sure that quite get to be irreversible."

"Irreversible?" replied Angelica, as she gets to make sure that she gets to the van, she had to make sure that she had to find out that she had to make sure that she gets to find out as they could be as they she gets to let anything, then suddenly, she had to run over to her youth potion, as she ran to get it, she had to get it as she got it, she woke up as she make sure that she's still 3, and as she looked into the mirror, she happily feel that.

We'll get back to the rugrats and their parents next chapter, in the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day, thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Before we began, I just like to say that I'm going to Jim Thorpe tomorrow and I be happy that could I like to finish up my Fifth (5th) age changing story of _Rugrats_ as we speak so here we go.

Chapter 10: Baby-Sized Cars

As Angelica gets to work on that antidote soon, she might had to let all of the baby grownups to be exactly back to normal so they get back to their adult lives.

Meanwhile, the baby parents and their kids are having fun when Drew had discovered a sign that says that this tent was invented by Stu. "Stu, did you invent this?" Asked Drew.

"Yes I did." Happily said Stu as he gets to enjoy as the main babies saw Angelica's working on the antidote. "Guys, look!" Tommy said as his friends came closer. "I think that Angelica is." said Stu. "Once we became grownups again, we might get to enjoy our grownup lives again." as Tommy notices about it, he knew that he might get to make sure that he was going to make sure that it was going to notice that it was going to notice that button as he gets to push it, it was blowing them right back to their backyard as they could possible as they could notice as that Angelica's still working on the antidote. "Well, I'll be," said Alisa. "Angelica _is_ working on the antidote."

As they get to see of what was going on there, they could notice that they might had to let anything that as they could follow as they might get to notice that she was happily to do it as Charlotte gets to walk over there. "So Angelica, how's that antidote coming along?" she asked. "Well, if you must know that I'm working on an antidote, then suddenly, I was asleep and I dream that was grown up and then you and daddy are my kids now."

"Well, it seems that quite that simply had to let anything happen to let anything happen to it." as she notices it, she told them. "If this effects the world, we might become one big world of babies." as Angelica might to find the stuff in there.

As Charlotte gets back to the others, they knew that they could knew that they might had to let anything as they could following that they might to see that quite interesting as they could notice it about it.

"Hey, I Got it!" said Stu. "I Bet that that tent isn't the only thing that reveal that Invent today," he said. "I invented baby-sized cars so a child under five can possible get to be driving into it!"

As they notice it, they get to be that quite simply has they could notice that they get to notice that they get to learnt that quite as they notice that he was going to make sure that he was going to make sure that quite interesting as they notice that quite to show them as they get it make sure that they might had to let anything as they get to let anything as they could notice that simply as they had to let anything happen that they're going to put on this as they put on their helmets. "Well, as Angelica might get to work on that they knew that might had to let anything as they get to notice that she could see that kind of notice it.

"Well guys, if we want to end our playdate, we got to end it with a bang." said Charlotte.

"I don't think this is such a good idea guys." Worried Chuckie. "Oh please, our grownups are such babies," said Tommy. "Don't you think that you be one too?"

"No."

"I thought not, as usual."

"Come on, we might get to make sure that they could notice at they could notice as they might had to make sure that they could notice as they could notice that they might get to start as they could get though driving as they might as they could notice that they had to let anything as they had to make sure that they could make sure that they went all over town as they could notice that that they get to enjoy the best playdate as they might had to let anything as they could notice they get to make it though the distance as they might had to let anything they notice that they had to notice they're out of gas, and regain it as they had to let it back as they could it as they could notice as they might had to let as they got back to their garage when Didi said "Gee that was the best little kids again night ever."

As they get to make sure that they get to make it as they might had to let anything as they could notice it. "I just happen to let Angelica know if the antidote is ready yet." Drew noticed it. "Oh don't worry Honey, it'll be ready once Angelica had made it."

As Stu might get to enjoy it. "I Don't know, maybe that we'll get to grow up all over again," he said. "maybe that we'll get to be looking for it again to say, 34 years."

"That won't be long enough, because of that, we might had to start our memory fresh again." said Drew. "Huh?"

"It's true, and even Angelica gets to make up that age potion, she might get to take care of all of us." as they might had to see that seeing that Charlotte told them as she told them. "It's true, Angelica had that dream and it seems that I might that would be a good idea."

As Angelica came downstairs, they get to see that she has the antidote. "Here you go guys, the antidote, I'm sure you're get back to your right selves." as she puts them into sippy cups as they get to be given to each one.

"Well, I say that we get to drink it." said Drew. "Yes, let's." said Stu. "I'm with you!" As Charlotte said. "Oh well, I can't wait to get back to adulthood again." as they took it all, they had to take it, they had to feel that they might get though big as they get to it as they get to grow up as the they reach though their childhood, and then their teenhood, as Alisa's happy to be 16 again. "Sister, you're back!" said Suzie as she rans up to her and hugged her.

As for the grownups, they get though their 20s and then back to their proper ages again. "Wow, that was fun." said Stu in his mature voice again. "Yeah, but why are we still wearing baby clothes and diapers?" Randy asked.

"Who cares, as long as they could get to it, we might get to it again." said Lucy.

"Yeah, I guess a second childhood that might be fun, and the best part is, we even might get to be that we even get to have a third one."

"Yeah, but I Think that we get to make sure that if Angelica might get to make another youth potion." as they get to leave. "Gee Tommy, do you think that our grownups get to be babies again?" Asked Chuckie. "Someday when we be taking care of them, and then we'll be grownups ourselves."

"Whoo, as long as they could notice about it, I could that quite simply had to let anything as they had to enjoy their childhood again." said Angelica.

Later that night, when all of the babies and their parents went home, they had to notice that they could see as they might had to see that Angelica might get to notice as they could let anything as they get to as they could as they notice that Angelica had to sleep as they could see it.

The next day, Angelica might get to see that she could see that she could be invited to the scientist club when she turns 18, as she gasps, she fainted.

The End

But that's not all folks, because we got bloopers in the next chapter as so funny, as we could even see.

In the meantime, please make comments on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Before we began, I went to Jim Thorpe yesterday and as I get to notice about it, it was a perfect friendly trip as we might get to know about it and yes, I tried to do another episode of "Daffy Duck:The Sells Duck Chronicles" of which that crosses over _Looney Tunes_ and _The Fairly Oddparents,_ you know, in order to make it, I wasn't thinking hard enough, I thought I might get to save that to a future story so we might had to let anything as they could notice as they would notice about it, so without further ado, I present to you some bloopers.

Chapter 11:After Story Bloopers

As we get to open up some Bloopers, we see that Angelica might get to be that she was supposed to be 30 in this dream but what she didn't realized that she was in her All-Grown-Up Age.

"Wha... I think that I could be that-" and just when Angelica saw as her... 13-year-old self? "No, no, she was supposed to be 10 times older!" I, the Author said.

"Whoops!" Said the Producer. "At least that that we didn't give her enough aging effect."

And in the next blooper, we gets to see that when the dads get to take that youth potion as they get to take one by one, but they realized that it wasn't youth potion at all, it was fruit punch.

"Huh, I don't think that it could possible if we might get to take this." As Stu and the other dads gets to take that it was strangely effected.

They were supposed to be younger but it turns out that nothing happened that I get to the bottom of this. "Huh, I wondered why aren't you getting younger." I asked, as I get to make it as they get to make it as I get to make sure that I might get to taste this. "This isn't the youth potion, it was the punch juice! There's seems to be a mix up." and then I know why as I get to see that wondering why, it seems that the crew got turn into 10-year-old kids.

In the next blooper, it seems that Drew gets to see that get to make as he gets to see that quite as they could quite interesting as they notice it.

As Drew gets to show up as- As I get to looked out and asked the 3-year-old girls "Have you seen Drew?" I asked as they nodded "no" as we get to see that Drew that he was simply that get to notice Drew gets to be at the buffet table

And in the next blooper, we gets to see that they might had to find an regular tent.

And as they get to see that they might had to let anything as they could ran into the tent of could as they might had they get to notice that it just do nothing. Wait, what?

"Where's the technical tent"? As I get to see that it was the thieves who stole it because it was those doctors from another fanfiction story. "GET BACK HERE!" I shouted as I get to chased out of the story.

In the original, they might to see that Angelica was supposed to return back to normal, but in this next blooper, they seem they got back to normal at the end too early.

As Angelica might get to make sure that she each gets to make them to get back to normal as she each give them the antidote as they might get that as they got back to normal so quick.

"CUT!" I Shouted. "They weren't supposed to be get back to normal so soon!"

As I get to make sure that I could noticed to see Angelica's Antidote, the might get to see that quite as they get as they could notice as they get to notice about it.

"It says in the script they got back to normal, then let their heads to be blowing their bodies, then flatten as their heads did the same as they could notice as they quickly back to the babies they are." I showed them the script.

And Finally, as Charlotte gets to open the door as a free blooper, she noticed that she found out that door is broken. "Okay." as the crew laughed, and so did I.

That's all of the bloopers and I'm sticking to it, and that's truthfully the end.

Please make some comments on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


End file.
